The Red and the Blue
by sereiinako
Summary: just a whole bunch of starco one-shots. i also take suggestions, just so long as i know what it is, though i should. PM me if you have a suggestion or just leave one in the reviews. hope you enjoy! DISCLAIMER: i own nothing
1. The New Teen (Random au)

Hey, Misty36, here with another fanfiction story to add to the many other SVTFOE fanfics already out there! This is just something that popped into my head while I laid in bed in the morning, so it may seem like it was 3 in the morning… which it might have been. But I hope that you understand it. Then again, I may just be underestimating my inner night owl- and myself, but whatever.

Please review, follow and favorite!

Now on to _The New Teen_!

* * *

"Ah, high school," Star sighed. She walked with her best friend, Jackie, to her first class, arms outstretched, her head tilted back and a blissful smile on her face. "The release of the annoying routines from elementary and middle school." Her arms dropped down and her face lost the smile, head straightening to its normal position, the hearts on her cheeks dimming as she spoke.

Jackie laughed, her friend always looking for the bright side. In one hand, Jackie was carrying her skateboard, and the other was making sure her bag slung over one shoulder didn't fall off. "Oh, please, Star. Give me one thing that we won't do here that we did in elementary and middle school."

"Uh…" Star furrowed her brow in thought, trying to remember what sort of things that high schoolers didn't do that she did the last few years. "We…" When Star finally remembered something they 99 percent chance wouldn't do, her face lit up. "We probably don't have to do Make Your Day anymore!"

"And if we do?"

"Then screw my life, 'cause that was annoying." Star fished around in her bag for her schedule, all but one class the same with Jackie. "304, 304…" she muttered while they walked along the line of doors with the starting number of 3.

"You know, we'll still get tons of homework, teachers who may or may not like us, who are also strict at times- and I know that's not how you do things," Jackie said as Star murmured a little "ah-ha" at finding the correct room.

"I know that," Star replied as she opened the door. "But I also know that most teachers here are helpful for once," she whispered, not wanting their History teacher to hear. Star looked back at her schedule, searching for the teacher's name. "Uh, hi, Mr. Rayman. Can we come in?"

"Of course. Go ahead and take a seat," he said, eyes still locked on the papers he held. There were already a few students scattered around the room, none of which Star knew.

Mr. Rayman's desk was in the center of the back wall, a walkway in front of it leading to a camera cart, loaded with books and a projector placed on top. A group of desks were on the left side and another group on the right, each facing the cart at the front of the room, all angled towards the center of the chalkboard that stood against the wall. Star took a front-row seat on the side closest to the door, and Jackie took the one to her left.

"Ooh! Old-timey desks!" Star squealed, and shifted in the chair connected to the desk. "I love this little arm rest thingy, 'cause then I can do this!" Star moved her back to the corner where the chair met the desk and stretched out her legs so that they almost reached into the walkway, leaving her arms laid out across the top.

"You and your weird obsessions of random things."

The door opened and Star whipped her head around to see who was walking through- anyone she knew or didn't know yet, she didn't care.

"Already scouting for boys?" Jackie teased, pulling out a pencil from a pocket inside her bag.

"Not _just_ boys. I'm looking to see if anyone else I know is in this class."

"Which shouldn't be a problem for you, because you know everyone," Jackie said sarcastically, starting to twirl the mechanical pencil in her hand.

"I don't know those people." Star gestured to the other kids sitting on the other side of the room: two boys, one girl. "Yet."

"Uh-huh. Exactly my point."

Only two boys had walked through into the classroom, but Star already knew them. "Hi, Ferguson! Hi, Alfonso!"

"Hey, Star." Ferguson waved, and so did Alfonso, but Alfonso only smiled. "Hey, Jackie."

"Hey," Jackie responded, somewhat lost in her little twirling session. The door opened again, and Star's head whirled around exactly the same way it had before. This time it was a group of students, most of them Star had never met. But she did catch a familiar face. "Hi, Janna!"

"Hi." Janna still wore that beanie from 2nd grade; Star was beginning to think she _never_ took the thing off.

The classroom started to fill slowly, only two seats remaining when Mr. Rayman decided to start class. But before he could, there was one more student rushing through the door, drawing everyone's attention away from Mr. Rayman.

"Sorry, sir," the boy said. "I overslept." The teen wore a pair of black jeans, a bright red hoodie, and a pair of gray converse. He handed the little slip of paper he held to Mr. Rayman.

"Ah, no worries, Mr. Diaz," he replied, reading the paper and getting the name from it. "You're only a minute late, and I was about to start class."

The boy only nodded in response and looked around for a place to sit. He walked to the seat behind Star, suddenly asking, "You don't mind if I sit here, do you?"

"Of course not. I love meeting new people!" Star whispered. "What's your name?"

"Marco," he answered as he sat down, placing his bag to his left in the aisle. "What's yours?"

"Star."

"I like that name," Marco said, smiling an awkward-ish grin.

She beamed. "Thanks! My mom's name is Moon and my dad's name is River. I guess they wanted to keep the nature and astronomy name-line going," Star said, starting to talk rapid fire. "It's weird, though, because only my mom and all my grandmothers have astronomic names while my dad and all my grandfathers have nature names." Star looked at Marco, and his eyebrows were pressed together.

"You don't get anything I just said, do you?"

"Kinda grasping it in my head right now, but I think I get it." Marco smiled sheepishly, his brow still pressed together.

Star gave him an understanding smile, rolled her eyes discreetly, and turned around to face Mr. Rayman.

The rest of the class was a little bit of a blur for her, as the class only went through all of their names for those who didn't already know, and they went through some basic "get to know you better" exercises, like "what's your favorite color," or "what do you do as a hobby." That kind of stuff. Star could remember that there was an Allison, a Tessa, a Jack, a Connor, a Jackson, an Alyssa, an Olivia, a Celeste, a Zach, and a Marco. There were more, but she didn't really want to go over the list of names that swam around in her head.

"Already met a guy. What an accomplishment for you, huh?" Jackie asked as they walked away from History, looking for their lockers. "You like him, don't you?"

"I guess you could call that an accomplishment," Star said, trying to avoid the last question. "But my goal is to meet and remember all the students in our grade! And, no," Star deadpanned, realizing there was no way around that stupid question, "no, I do not." Her hearts lit up and totally disagreed with her, which Jackie noticed.

"Okay," Jackie said skeptically, "sure, but, isn't that a little… difficult to do? I mean, you already did that in elementary school, but that was when we had the same classes for the whole day. Now, we constantly switch them."

Star scoffed. "Oh, puh-lease. It's just as easy as it was then."

"Really?" Jackie gained a little mischievous glint in her eyes. "Do you remember the name of the boy who sat behind me?"

"That was Connor."

"The girl to my left?"

"Allison."

"The boy behind Allison?"

"Jack."

"The boy behind you?"

"Marco. Duh."

"The girl on the other side, across from you?"

"Tessa, or Tess."

"The boy on the other side, across from me?"

"Jackson."

"Girl behind Jackson?"

"Alyssa."

"Girl in front of Tessa?"

"Olivia, or Liv. You done quizzing me?"

"Fine," Jackie said, and let off of the questions. "I swear, it's just you and your mind capacity for that many names. I'm pretty sure you remembered _everyone_ from Starsky Elementary _and_ Lakeview Middle School."

"It's only one of my many talents." Star smirked. They stopped at their lockers, and Jackie immediately started to twist the lock to match the code. Star, however, had to rummage through her bag again, just to remind herself of her own. "I will say, though, that remembering passcodes is not one of my many talents."

Jackie gave a single laugh. "Oh, sure. The one talent that can be the most important isn't the one you have."

"Ha ha, so funny." Star began to twist the knob on her locker and opened it to retrieve her science books.

Star heard a sigh, like one of relief, from behind her, then came a voice. "I have a locker next to someone I already know." Each word was full of the sound of relief.

Jackie turned and stifled a laugh. "That's awesome. Hey, Star, look who your new locker neighbor is."

"I'm aware," Star muttered, the brightness of her hearts too difficult to hide. She closed her locker and turned around, locking eyes with the only guy she'd met face to face that day. As Star studied his face, she noticed that Marco's cheeks had a pink hue about them, like he was… embarrassed about talking to her? That couldn't be right, right?

"At least it won't be that awkward for the first few days," Marco said when Star met his eyes. "It would be for me"- his voice cracked, so subtle it almost slipped past Star's keen ears- "if my locker was next to someone I didn't even know." He started to twist the knob. Left, right, left, right. "Where you guys headed next?"

"Science," Star muttered.

"With Mrs. Marisol," Jackie added.

"That's where I'm headed," Marco stated while he gathered up the same books Star and Jackie were holding.

Jackie tried to hold back another laugh, but a small snicker slipped through. Star glared at her.

"What other classes do you have? Any of the same ones we do?" Jackie asked.

Star's eyes widened at Jackie's antics, kicking her in the leg with her boot. Jackie gave her a small glare, one that Marco wouldn't notice, and turned back to him, waiting expectantly for what she wanted to know.

"Umm…" Marco looked at his schedule. "After science I go to the gym as my elective…"

Star scrunched up her shoulders.

"Then lunch. After that I go to English with Ms. Haims. Then Math with Mrs. Mathis, then my last elective, career and life links."

By that point, Star was balled up so tightly on the ground she could've fit into her own bag. Jackie simply grinned, pleased with her small goal in making Star go a little bit crazy.

"Looks like you and Star have all the same classes," Jackie giggled.

He smiled, too, but the look of happiness fell as he finally noticed Star. "Is… she okay?" Marco gestured to Star balled up, rocking back and forth, a smile that looked kind of happy?

"Oh, she's just fine. See you in science!" Jackie called after him. She bent down to help Star back up onto her feet.

"I have _every._ _Single._ _Class_. With _Marco_?" she gasped when she was finally upright. Jackie only nodded, but that was enough for Star.

Star headed towards room 406, her steps wobbly and uncertain.

"Oh," Jackie sighed, walking to catch up with Star with more secure steps. "this'll be a good year."

* * *

For those of you who don't know what Make Your Day is, what some of the electives are, and for those who don't know what _electives_ are, then you're in luck, cuz this has become a lesson!

… Just kidding. But, honestly, Make Your Day was something I used to do, like for lunch and morning recess, you can earn points out of 50, and for every other period you could earn up to 45- plus, if you weren't behaving, the teachers would tell you to go sit or stand in front of a wall, or go to the office, also known as Step 1-4. And electives are the classes you choose to take, as a part of your regular school day. Career and life links is like real life- cooking and cleaning, how to care for a child, stuff like that. And I'm pretty sure you know what gym is. So, I hope you'll stick around for the next chapter!

Misty36, signing off.


	2. What happened here? (Random au)

Hey… I'm baaaaack! Sadly, there was no way for me to update as I was in another state, with no computer, and no life… just kidding. I had plenty to do with my family, but it _did_ feel weird not being able to work on my one-shots.

Anyway, on to the reviews!

A special thanks to EVAunit42 for helping me advertise this so people can read their hearts out! And if you haven't read his stories, I _really_ recommend all of them. No, seriously, if you really haven't- which I doubt- leave this fanfic right now and go check him out.

theRevil: I'm glad I've got you hooked! And I'm going to be totally honest here and maybe even surprise you: I'm not even in highschool yet. Middle school, sure, I'm 13, but high school is a year away for me. Yea, I'm a Starco shipper, so Jarco will be out the window for almost all of my one-shots; maybe it'll be 75% of the time Starco, 25% of Jarco… leading into Starco at some point. I hope you stick around!

Author Smimph: Hey, Author Smimph! Thanks! It's ok if you're not great on criticism or feedback. The fact that one (or two, if you think about it) of my favorite authors is reading one of my stories is gift enough and totally makes up for no criticism and/or feedback. You will see plenty of me (or rather my writing) in the near and far future!

Anonymims: Thanks for the "A PLUS," pun and all. After this chapter, I'll be sure to create a festive scenario for these wonderful people in a beautiful mess!

reviewer: Will do! This will keep going!

redarrowissupercool: I will be continuing this. So if you have any suggestions for chapters, go ahead and say so in the reviews or PM me about it!

 **STORY PROMPT:** This one is based off of my own life. A friend of mine and I are being shipped by my group of friends- which I can tell you, it's _really_ annoying. Some of my friends don't even remember his name, so they call him "Ship Boy." And _every_ time they see me talking to him, or they see him, they yell, "I SHIP IT!" And just the other day, they were teasing us about getting married. They were saying stuff like, "You need my blessing before you can marry her," and, "We're going wedding shopping after school today!" I guess it doesn't help that what I see as involuntary teasing- cuz I tease him all the time- is seen as flirting in my friends' eyes. He takes my water bottle from my bag and I chase after him, and I still have those little clip-thingys that I stole from him last year. Funny thing is, the little clip-thingys are on my schoolbag. _So_ not helping, now that I think about it.

… I'll actually get on with the story. I get the feeling you're dozing off, so here you go!

* * *

"Hey! Look," Janna said, pointing with her finger to a red hoodie. "It's Ship Boy!"

Star moaned. "You're never going to remember his name, are you?"

"Nope. But whatever his name is, I'll still like 'Ship Boy' better."

Jackie and Janna laughed, loving how they could easily make Star embarrassed or annoyed.

Without her friends around, Star could talk to Marco pretty easily- no stutters, just a smooth conversation… of teasing each other of how they talk about their own life. It didn't help that he was in _all_ of her classes.

Star walked away from Janna and Jackie, who were still laughing hysterically, and walked up to her locker.

Which was right next to Marco's.

She opened it and grabbed her books with surprising speed and ease, shut her locker, hoping that she was fast enough to escape Ship B- _Marco's_ detection.

"Hey, Star."

Nope. Not a chance in hell.

Star cringed at the unmistakable voice of Marco Diaz, and turned around slowly to meet his gaze. "Heyyyyyy."

"Was your day any better than yesterday's Day of Misery, as you called it?" He asked, his arms crossed, his left side leaning against his closed locker.

"It was, and I assume it was better than yours." Star wrapped her arms around her books, crossing her right leg over her left, leaning against her own closed locker like Marco.

Marco chuckled lightly, shaking his head. "Oh, I'm sure it was. Only if you take into consideration that your best friends are still calling me Ship Boy."

"It's worse you know about that," Star mumbled under her breath.

"Nope," Marco said. "That just means I have another thing on the list I can tease you about. And I'm 100 percent sure that your list is longer than mine."

Star poked him in the chest with her index finger. "I'll have you know that _that_ is only because of your insecurity."

Marco rolled his eyes, still grinning, though the corners of his mouth curved down a bit. "I'm working on that par-"

"HEY SHIP BOY! I STILL SHIP IT!"

Star groaned. "Here we go again."

"But she's mine!" Janna said suddenly, wrapping her arms around Star's figure.

Star smiled. "First, you ship me and Marco."

"Ship Boy!" Janna interrupted.

"Fine. Ship Boy. Then you suddenly get really protective of me?"

"At least your friends worry about your emotional state," Marco said, his smile completely absent now. "Mine are just interested in talking to girls with their stomachs and sitting together in the same chair- or bench. It's always like I'm the third wheel."

Star's teasing smile fell as she recalled all the times she'd seen Marco eating alone at lunch, walking home alone, walking to each class _alone._ Then the realization hit her: _he was always_ _alone_.

When she finally realized she knew what to say, she looked up, but he was gone.

"C'mon. Let's go home, Star," Jackie said, placing a hand on her shoulder like she felt Star's disappointment.

Star simply nodded. _I know what I need to do tomorrow_.

* * *

"Hey, Marco!" Star called from behind him. He could hear her steps as she ran to catch up with him.

"I didn't know you walked this way."

"Oh. Well, I walk this way everyday," Marco responded, stuffing his hands in his pockets, his head tilted down, brown eyes focused on his feet as he watched step after step while waiting for Star to say something.

"Really? I walk this way all the time too!" Star said, her face feigning her signature _oh! I have a sudden, really good idea!_ expression. "I have an idea! I'll walk with you from now on! Is that a good idea to you? It's more teasing time!"

Marco gave her a sideways glance, one of those _you're so funny_ kind of looks. "Sure. Sure, you want to walk with me to school," he said skeptically.

"But I do!" Star insisted. "Pleeeeaaaase?"

Her head was pressed up against his arm, her blue irises gazing up at him, filled with pleading.

"Oh, okay, Star."

"Yay!" Star skipped ahead, spinning in circles as she went.

Marco rolled his eyes, his grin filled with amusement.

"Come on, Marco! We can't walk _that_ slow."

"Alright, alright. Coming!" Marco ran to catch up with the giddy, twirling Star, then muttered under his breath, "The funny thing is, she doesn't know that her friends are accurate when they say that we're an OTP."

They finally entered Echo Creek's school campus, their eyes meeting lots of people having a fun time talking to their friends and the typical behavior from everyone.

"I SHIP IT!"

Star and Marco both turned around and rolled their eyes, only Star having moaned along with her daily routine of the two girls repeatedly shouting the same thing whenever they see either Star and Marco together or just Marco himself.

"ISHIPITISHIPITISHIPIT!"

"Okay, Janna," Star said, placing her hand on top of Janna's head, trying to stop the teen from bouncing any more. "I think we get the idea."

"I won't shut up," Janna said, still bouncing a little bit. "until my ship comes true. And it's very compatible, so I don't see any reason it shouldn't be canon. So, with that being said…" Janna grinned mischievously. "I SHIP IT!"

"Okaaaay?" Marco raised his hands somewhat defensively, starting to walk backwards and away from Janna and Star. "I'll catch you later, Star, but I'm going to go hide somewhere where I won't have to be yelled at from a person who's merely inches away," Marco said. "And also because Janna's probably going to steal something from me, given her distance from my pockets and my bag."

He turned and ran, gracefully weaving his way through the crowd of fellow students, his own signature black and red fabrics disappearing into the sea of rainbow clothing.

"I just realized something," Janna said suddenly, her usual laid back look replaced with glee and giddiness. "You walked in with Ship Boy. Like, at the same time. That can't be a coincidence, right?"

Star's hearts gave a light, pink glow, and her hands darted up to cover them. But she wasn't fast enough.

Janna gasped, a gleeful sound that filled Star's ears, as the realization hit her hard. "You walked to school with him!"

"Actually he- I- he was- I saw- his- I…"

"YOU DID!" Janna yelled. "YOU REALLY DID!"

"Did what?"

Jackie came up behind Janna, a look of confusion and anticipation on her face.

"Nothing! Nevermind!"

 _Oh, this is going to be one hell of a situation I'm in._

"It can't be nothing if you're getting Janna to scream with that look on her face."

Janna began to bounce again. Star raised her eyebrows and pursed her lips, hoping Janna wouldn't shout out to the whole school.

There was no way Janna wasn't going to say anything.

"STAR WALKED TO SCHOOL WITH SHIP BOY!"

It was Jackie's turn to become giddy and gleeful. "Really? You walked to school with _Marco Diaz_."

Star couldn't lie to them. 'Sides, they knew when she was lying anyway.

"Yes. I walked to school with him."

"It's happening! It's slowly becoming true! STARCO IS FINALLY HAPPENING PEOPLE!" Janna revealed.

Barely anyone showed a reaction. Some smiled and pumped their fists in victory, finally knowing that Starco was occurring. Some applauded, just because they shipped it too, but it wasn't exactly their life story (why exactly it isn't, I have no idea).

Star scrunched her shoulders as to attempt to hide her glowing hearts, but in a crowd of students that were scrambling to reach their lockers and some sitting or standing to determine if they wanted to get to class early or not, it was a little dark, so her pink, glowing hearts shown brightly and caught some of the attentions of others.

Janna had been grinning at her benevolently, her eyes shining with accomplishment. Jackie hadn't said anything worthwhile, but her smile was enough for somebody to think that she'd just won the lottery.

"Sorryguysgottagobye!" Star said in a bunched up sentence, her tone rushed so she could skedaddle out of that situation.

She ran and ran, weaving her way through everyone. No one showed any care for her sudden appearance and disappearance, in and out of the crowds, knowing full well that it was typical Star Butterfly behavior. She was almost to her first class when she stumbled over her own feet. Star shut her eyes tightly, prepared to meet cold linoleum, but the cold and pain from a fall never came. Somewhat reluctantly, she opened her eyes, only to see a red hoodie and a pair of familiar brown eyes.

"You okay, Star?"

Marco caught her by her waist, his hands' warmth seeping through her clothes.

"Uhhhhh…" Star stared at him for a second longer. "yes."

"Why were you running?"

"I… was trying to get away from my friends," Star finally answered.

"What did they say now?" he asked, a glint of concern and playfulness in his eyes.

"Maybe something along the lines of, 'It's happening! It's slowly becoming true! Starco is finally happening people!'" she muttered.

Marco laughed, a sweet sound that her mind filtered as music. "Wow. Walk to school with a friend and suddenly everyone is shouting out how this Starco Thing is happening."

"I'm your… friend?"

Suddenly, Star didn't care about the Starco Event's previous occurrence. She thought she was Marco's rival.

"Yeah, of course you are. I mean, I've known you for what feels like a long time now," he answered. "Sure, we tease and make fun of each other, but that isn't a licence to believe that we aren't really friends. Besides, why do you care so much about what happened this morning?"

"Maybe my half of the bargain is kinda true…" she murmured. Star's voice dropped to such a quiet volume, it was utterly inaudible to Marco's ears.

"What was that?"

"Maybe my half of the bargain is kinda true…" she said again, her voice a little higher in volume, but still too quiet to be at all coherent.

"I'm sorry. What?"

"I said: Maybe. My half. Of the. Bargain. Is True!" Star huffed emphatically. Her argumentative demeanor fell as she interpreted what she'd just said.

That was also when she realized that Marco's hands hadn't faltered from her hips. She was a little bit concerned of what Marco's response might be. But also expectant.

"Hmm… Well, maybe you're not the only one whose end of the so called bargain is fulfilled."

"Wait, what?"

"I like you, Star." His hand wandered over to her own, gripping it tightly.

"At least I know that I'm not driven to a one sided love," Star said. "I like you too, Marco."


	3. A Holiday Spent Together (Holiday au)

Oh. My. God. I was gone for so freaking long, and I don't have an excuse for being gone so long either. Sheez. Well, I know it's real late- like really late, but I better get it out becuz I'll probably forget about it when Christmas swings by again.

A special thanks to camilapia: Yes, Janna does love herself some Starco. Though her personality in that chapter was based off of my best friend- who is almost exactly like that. But I'm 100% sure that my friend wouldn't yell out to the whole school how "Cayack is happening." (Cayack is the lovely ship name they came up with- very original, and sounds exactly like the word kayak.) Though the other day, I told her that I knew my friend was there that day and she texted back "How the fluff do you know if he's there or not? Is this husband-wife telepathy or something?" Then I said "I swear it's like you've never even heard of technology before." Guess what I got in return for that text? A message in all caps saying: "DO YOU HAVE HIS NUMBER!?" I told her no, and that there's this other source called email. That day went by rather awkwardly when I went to school after lunch (my illness made me miss the previous day. So instead of a whole day, I took a half). I'm glad I gave you something to smile about.

PearlStarco: I'm glad you loved it. So, as an answer to your request, here is _A_ _Holiday Spent Together_!

Guest Sorta: At least now I know I'm not the only one who has been suffering with people chanting ship names and "I ship it." You don't have to shut up. I have a problem from rambling on and on. But I think I'm getting better about that. My turn to shut up. I hope you stay around for all the journeys I have planned for our beloved characters!

xXPokeFictionXx: Hmm… that's a pretty good idea. I'll take it into consideration. I hope you stick around for what i have planned for everyone in the SvtFoE universe. :D

redarrowissupercool: Agreed. YAY!

theRevil: Not _every_ single one is going to be a one shot. It'll be something like EVAunit42's "There's always a star and a hoodie," and I never said the second one was connected to the first chapter in any way. I said it was based off of my own life. I should've put the story prompt into the first chapter, but I didn't even think about that. But, if you go back to the end of chapter 2, you'll see that Marco said something along the lines of "I've known you for what feels like a long time now," implying that they'd known each other for years (possibly) or months, and in that one, they were freshmen. Chapter 1 was them being freshman, meeting the other for the first time. I know I'm the author, but I don't always put _that_ much thought into it. And don't worry; you're still on "my first fans" board and one of my favorite reviewers. I don't think this plot line calls for any more captivation either, but it could just be me. Thanks for all the compliments, and I hope to see your name in the reviews often! … assuming that answer to your review didn't drive you away… Just me Starring it up again.

 **STORY PROMPT:** Lookie here, it's Star's first Christmas with the Diaz's! And Marco, knowing how excited she is, tries to get everything to go right and perfectly for her first holiday. He even asked her exactly what she wanted so he could see if he could get it for her. Though, I'm sure he should be able to. But there are some things Star didn't tell him that's on her Christmas wish list. The morning we enter in on is quite adorable, if I do say so myself. I won't spoil it before you read it so you _really_ should probably read it before I involuntarily put it down.

* * *

Light seeped through sky blue curtains, leaving a trail of an early dawn's sunlight. Warmth accompanied the gleam, starting to swim around the room and mix with the other. A bed in the middle, which held a certain magical princess, was about to be warmed with both light and a soft heat. Blankets rustled atop the mattress, as if the princess sensed the sunlight and warmth coming.

"Good morning, Mr. Sun!" Star glanced over to the cat calendar Marco had given her as a really late welcome gift. "Ooh! And this morning means that there's only one more day until Christmas!"

She bounced out of bed, twirling around in a circle. Star began to hum "Carol of the Bells," which she'd remembered all the words to and the melody, on account of she would hear it at least once a day everywhere she went.

Star continued to twirl and hum, twirl and hum, all the way to the bathroom she shared with Marco. She grabbed her brush and resumed to croon on with her song. Star attacked her lion's mane of hair as Marco's door to the bathroom opened.

"Oh. Good morning, Star," Marco said, still yawning.

"Morning, Marco!" she sang.

"I take it you're excited that it's Christmas Eve?"

"Yeppy-yep!"

Star simply started to hum again as she put down the brush and took out her toothbrush. Marco did the same and they proceeded to finish their short morning routine. When Star was finished, she hummed and hummed, raising her Christmas spirit ever higher. She almost didn't notice when Marco joined her; instead of humming along with Star, he started to sing the words, his voice coming in so softly.

" _One seems to hear words of good cheer from everywhere, filling the air._ "

His soft, melodious voice wasn't something Star heard on a regular basis, so whenever he started singing, she would try to join in or encourage him to keep going.

This time she decided to join him.

" _Oh, how they pound, raising the sound, o'er hill and dale, telling their tale._ "

Marco smiled. Star's own melodious voice was a nice thing to hear, and whenever she sang, it made him want to join in. " _Gaily they ring while people sing songs of good cheer. Christmas is here._ "

He stopped, implying that he wanted her to sing it with him.

" _Merry, merry, merry, merry Christmas. Merry, merry, merry, merry Christmas. On, on they send, on without end, their joyful tone to every home._ "

Star began to dance, twisting her body lightly to the sound of their tune.

" _Ding dong ding dong. Ding dong ding dong._ "

Marco just stood there, eyes showing that he was smiling yet still singing.

" _Hark how the bells, sweet silver bells, all seem to say, 'throw cares away.' Christmas is here, bringing good cheer, to young and old, meek and the bold._ "

Star offered her hand in hopes Marco would take it and start dancing with her.

" _Oh, how they pound, raising the sound, o'er hill and dale, telling their tale. Gaily they ring while people sing songs of good cheer._ "

Marco glanced between her hand and her sky blue irises. One last look at those eyes and he caught a sliver of hope and glee hidden within the mix of sky and electric blues.

He gave in and took her hand.

" _Christmas is here. Merry, merry, merry, merry Christmas. Merry Christmas. Merry, merry, merry, merry Christmas. Merry Christmas. On, on they send, on without end, their joyful tone to every home._ "

They both grinned at each other before bursting into a chorus of joyful laughter.

"It's always fun when you actually sing, Marco," Star told him. "Why don't you sing much?"

He blushed a bit. "Well… my parents are always saying how good I am and how cute I look doing it. I can't take praise very well," he admitted.

"Soooo, your standard parent things?"

He nodded. "My parents are downstairs making breakfast right now. Do you want to go join them?"

"Oooooh! I forgot it was pancake day!"

Star bolted from the room, to the stairs, leaving a trail of the word "YAAAAAAY!" behind her for Marco to listen to as he followed, shaking his head in amusement.

Marco caught up to her, finding her still on the stairs. Star jumped down them one by one, yaying and lalaing all the way.

"Good morning you two," Angie said, placing a stack of plates on the table. "Do you want to help me set the table, mija?"

"Sure!" Star skipped over to Angie, twirling in her spot as she told Star where to place the utensils after she put the plates down. "Are you going to tell me what _mija_ means yet?"

"Not yet, mija." Angie glanced up and gave Marco a look, then a subtle nod. Marco understood his mother had Star preoccupied for the moment, and took his chance to slip away out of the room unnoticed.

He snuck out into the backyard to find Rafael waiting patiently.

"Did you get the last thing, mijo?"

"Sure did. It was the hardest one though," Marco said. "At least Star said I could use her mirror whenever I needed to."

"Did Star's mother tell you how to make it?" Rafael asked.

"Yes. I mean, it took me all last night after Star was asleep, but I think she'll love it." Marco looked at all of the items Rafael laid out in the grass. "One… two… three…"

"Marco, I think I got everything from your little hiding place."

"I'm just checking, Dad."

He would make the nachos she wanted later when Star was with Janna in the backyard. Marco would take Star ice skating on the 26th (after she'd heard about people having lots of fun on the ice, she'd asked Marco if he knew how to skate and told him she wanted to try). Star also wanted to ice skate with all their friends, like Jackie, Janna, Ferguson, Alfonso, and StarFan13. Star wanted to have a movie marathon Christmas night, with games to play and holiday movies like the claymation "Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer," and "How the Grinch Stole Christmas." She also wanted a special craft that she could make on Christmas day that was from Mewni. That was the harder one to get. It came from Mewni's version of Christmas, Aliamas. It's like a paper lantern, but… not.

Star originally wanted to have an entire book full of the things she wanted, but Marco convinced her- and it took a lot of nachos and movies that day- to keep it to at least 15 things on her list. Thankfully for Marco's wallet, she'd only put down 9 that she truly wanted.

The fact that most of it was to spend a lot of time with Marco doing some of their favorite activities warmed Marco's heart.

"Rafael! Marco! Come back for breakfast!"

Marco could see a faint glow of pink from inside through the window, hoping that Star didn't make anything that would run out and get loose causing havoc. He began to walk fast, but not too fast, given his father would just tease him about his pace and worried expression.

"Hey, Marco!" Star called, waving her hand. "Do you like the way I decorated the room?"

Marco let out a soft sigh, glad it wasn't another animal that they would have to care for.

Star conjured up a few candles and placed them in a triangle in the center of the table. A long strip of cloth went down the middle of the length of the table, laced with red ribbon, golden swirls bordering the ribbon with a green background. The dishes were set in their normal spots, each one shining like they'd just been chairs now had alternating green and red cushions, the backs of them looking polished and shined. A garland hung from the walls, small red ornaments scattered about it. The tips of the green needles were tinted white, as if they were frosted with snow. A little string held a hanging mistletoe from the ceiling that Marco noted to be careful to avoid being found under. Star had moved the tree to the far corner, next to the door which led into the living room, or, as Star called it, The Magical Movie Marathon Room.

In the center of it all was Star, who decorated herself a little bit in the holiday spiritual storm.

She wore a long sleeved dress, based off of Santa Claus's own typical clothing with a thick black belt wrapped around her middle, a golden buckle placing itself on her stomach. The skirt was frilled and had the thick, soft, cottony trimming at the bottom and around her neck. She wore a pair of black boots with the same trimming at the opening, and to top it all off, instead of her usual devil horns headband, was a Santa hat.

Marco's eyes had widened when he saw the room, but when he saw Star, his eyes were even wider (and he didn't think that was possible).

"So…" Star said, shaking Marco out of his reverie. "What do you think?"

"It…" Marco had to take one last look around the place. "It looks amazing, Star."

"YAY! I'm glad you like it!" She stepped closer, swinging her arms around his neck in a tight embrace. Used to her sudden hugs, Marco grinned and involuntarily wrapped his own arms around her middle.

"Okay, you two. Let's actually eat breakfast before it gets cold," Angie said, appearing behind the hugging teens.

* * *

Okay, y'know what? I'm going to continue this later. I just need to get this out so I can work on another AU for this. Jeez.

Misty36, signing off.


End file.
